


Temptations

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan likes eating with his fingers. He likes vanilla icing. He likes Phil. </p><p>It's safe to say this baking video is going to prove challenging for his will power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations

“Can we stick it in the fridge so I don’t have to stare at it?”  
  
“No.” Phil shook his head as he pulled oven mitts over his hands. “That’d make it hard.”  
  
Dan turned the camera off with a dramatic eye roll, because that was the fifth innuendo of the evening and they hadn’t even started decorating their cake yet. He hoisted himself onto the kitchen counter and eyed the bowl of whipped sugar and butter beside him.  
  
Dan had never been good at denying himself the simple pleasures in life, even when they were bad for him. He’d always been the type to choose video games over homework, and Lucky Charms over bran cereal, and flirting shamelessly with his best friend over making polite conversation.  
  
It’s not that he didn’t know there’d be consequences. It was just difficult when your mind constantly reminded you that this was the only life you had to live. Why _not_ eat the vanilla icing right out of the bowl with your fingers?  
  
“Dan, stop it.” Phil glared at him as he shoved the cake pan into the oven and set the timer. “You really can’t wait thirty minutes?”  
  
“It still has to cool after that.” Dan cradled the bowl of buttercream in his hands and kicked his feet against the side of the counter in agitation. “How can you stand it?”  
  
“I’ve been distracted by this baking video that I’m trying to make.” Phil leaned against the oven and laughed. The kitchen was full of the scent of gingerbread cake batter and his mouth was watering too.  
  
“Not sure what you’re implying there.” Dan ran his index finger over the lip of the bowl. “I’ve been helping.”  
  
Phil watched as Dan brought the finger to his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning as he sucked the icing off.  
  
“Should I leave you alone with that?”  
  
“You should try this.” Dan licked at the tip of his thumb. “It’s orgasmic.”  
  
“No, thanks.” Phil shook his head and laughed when Dan groaned again. “God, Dan. I bet you’re really loud in bed.”  
  
Dan quirked an eyebrow, sputtering a bit. “Excuse me?”  
  
“No, it’s just if that’s the noise you make over _food_.” Phil trailed off, clearly embarrassed. It was the type of comment that Dan would roll out without a second thought, but he was normally the one to blush and steer the conversation away from such topics.  
  
“Oh, that’s original.” Dan set the bowl down and smirked, leaning back on his hands with his palms flat on the counter behind him. “Everyone says that. Reality is such a disappointment.”  
  
Phil averted his eyes and began tidying the kitchen, stuffing bags of flour and sugar back into cabinets and putting lids onto containers, and he tried to keep himself from asking but curiosity got the better of him.  
  
“So you’re not then?”  
  
“Loud?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Um, no.” Dan wiped his hands across the kitchen counter, brushing crumbs onto the floor. “Pretty much the opposite. I get quiet and, I don’t know, I hold my breath a lot, until I’m shaking almost, and then I’ll sometimes gasp a bit or whimper, but other than that…”  
  
Dan held his hands up as if to say _that’s all_ and laughed. Phil stared at him with wide eyes before nodding his head and letting out a cough. He turned away to put the carton of eggs back in the fridge, taking a bit longer than necessary so that he could hide his face behind the door for a moment.  
  
“And as for talking, that’s just… I don’t do much of it.” Dan tapped his fingers in a steady rhythm as he continued, as if this was the most normal conversation in the world. “I’m awful at it. I’ve tried but my mind always goes blank, because I become really obliging when I’m turned on, or maybe pliant is the word. I’ll say _okay_ and _yeah_ and _please_ but that’s it really.”  
  
“Okay, wow.” Phil adjusted his hair and took a step away from him. “Reality doesn’t sound too disappointing to me. Just so you know.”  
  
“So what about you?”  
  
“Oh god, I don’t know.”  
  
Dan laughed because he’d known that Phil wouldn’t answer. He dipped a finger back into the bowl, collecting more icing and sucking it off with a noise of appreciation. He let it linger in his mouth for a moment and tried to catch Phil’s eye. He didn’t worry about taking this too far because he knew that Phil would put a stop to it if he really wanted. He’d done so plenty of times in the past.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to try it?” Dan dropped his voice lower and held out a fingerful to Phil.  
  
“I know what you’re doing.” Phil smiled at him even as he blushed, barely keeping the laughter out of his voice as he walked across the kitchen towards Dan.  
  
“Is it working?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“That’s a first. I should’ve told you what I’m like in bed years ago.”  
  
Phil placed his hands down on either side of where Dan sat on the counter. He kept his eyes open as he inclined his head forward and took Dan’s finger gently between his lips. Dan stared back at him, the eye contact almost overwhelming as he watched Phil suck down to his knuckle and then scrape his teeth against the soft pad of his fingertip as he pulled away.  
  
“Do you want some more?” Phil asked, scooping a bit out with his finger.  
  
Dan released the breath he’d been holding. “Sure.”  
  
He leaned forward but Phil gave him a mischievous grin before swiping the finger against his own bottom lip.  
  
“Do you honestly think you need to make your lips _more_ enticing to me?” Dan laughed.  
  
“It couldn’t hurt.”  
  
Dan slipped his arms around Phil’s neck and pulled him closer so that he was pressed against the counter in the space between Dan’s knees. Then he leaned down and caught Phil’s lip between his teeth. He felt Phil shiver as he ran his tongue against him, licking off the icing.  
  
A whine caught at the back of Dan’s throat when Phil tilted his head and pushed his tongue inside his mouth. He parted his lips, slightly lost in euphoria, the taste of vanilla and sugar and _Phil_ on his tongue. He could feel himself starting to get hard and he didn’t really mind, except he wasn’t sure that he wanted Phil to notice. He scooted back on the counter so that his crotch wasn’t pressing against Phil’s body.  
  
Phil grabbed onto his waist when he felt him moving, trying to keep him from pulling away. Dan felt a warm rush go through his body at the way Phil held onto him with authority and took a moment to gasp a breath of air before moving back in to kiss him again. They lost track of time, caught up in the moment, mouths pulling apart and coming back together with ease. Phil slid his hands from Dan’s waist over his hips and then just as he started to venture underneath Dan’s shirt, the timer on the oven began to buzz and they both froze.  
  
“Damn,” Phil muttered.  
  
He didn’t look at Dan as he turned around to take the cake out and set it on top of the oven to cool. Dan leaned his head against the wall, panting and inhaling the aroma of gingerbread cake which no longer held any appeal to him.  
  
“Should I apologize and offer to go take a cold shower or something?” Dan asked.  
  
He slid off the counter and exited the kitchen when Phil didn’t immediately respond, nearly slamming his face into the glass door in his hurry.  
  
“Not unless that’s what you want.”  
  
Dan jumped, not having realized that Phil was following directly behind him. He headed for their lounge because the idea of being anywhere near a bed seemed too intimidating at the moment.  
  
“You sure?” Dan asked. He sat down on the sofa and began tapping his fingers on his knee. “I may have said some of those things… I mean, we’ve lived together for a while, so I’ve got a vague idea of what gets you off.”  
  
Phil blushed at that but still sat down beside him and rested a hand on top of his to still his fidgeting. “I’m not twelve, Dan. I’m not doing anything that I don’t want.”  
  
“Okay.” Dan nodded and breathed out a quiet laugh.  
  
Phil tilted his head forward as if he was going to kiss him, but then paused and pulled away. “How come I never had a vague idea of what gets _you_ off before today?”  
  
“I told you.” Dan looked down with a little grin and traced a finger across Phil’s palm. “ _I’m_ not loud.”  
  
Phil laughed and then pushed Dan onto his back and began kissing him again. Dan rested his head on the arm of the sofa and stretched out, pulling Phil on top of him and spreading his legs so that Phil could nestle between them. Dan pressed his hands against his lower back until Phil hesitantly lowered his weight onto him. He sucked in a breath and then went silent when he felt that Phil was just as hard as he was.  
  
Dan kept his eyes closed as Phil sucked and nibbled at his neck. His face was already flushed and he was biting down hard on his bottom lip. Phil moved up to kiss the tiny splotch of red that was sometimes visible near his jawline and Dan exhaled noisily before gasping in a breath, desperate for air.  
  
“Why do you do that?” Phil asked. “Hold your breath?”  
  
“I don’t know. It’s kind of a rush. It, um, intensifies things,” Dan stuttered out. He was already breathless and faltering, and Phil wasn’t even grinding into him yet. Just the pressure of being held down by Phil’s body was enough to make his mind start to reel.  
  
Phil just nodded and didn’t try to get him to explain, because Dan was staring up at him with wide eyes and an expression so open and trusting that it was almost painful to look at him. And he wasn’t even _touching_ Phil. He’d moved his arms above his head and they were clutching at the arm of the sofa, like he was trying to be patient while he waited for Phil to get over his nerves and do something.  
  
It’d been years since Phil had felt jitters like this. He was panting and desperate to get his hands up Dan’s shirt, and down his pants, and everywhere else on his body, but he kept holding back because Dan looked like he’d probably agree to anything that Phil suggested right now and that was enough to make him hesitate.  
  
Phil moved on Dan’s body slowly, pushing his shirt up and grinding down on him for the first time. Dan made a small broken noise beneath him and drew in another breath sharply. He was so quiet that every sound he made sent a thrill straight to Phil’s dick.  
  
Phil moaned and pressed his body down against Dan one more time before lifting off and placing a hand directly over his zipper. “Can I take these off?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Phil pulled off Dan’s jeans and boxers, sitting back on his heels to tug them over his ankles. Then he crawled back and held himself up over Dan’s body with one hand while letting the other trail down his shirt to his uncovered waist.  
  
“Can I touch you?”  
  
“God, yes. _Please_.”  
  
Phil shoved Dan’s shirt up a bit more so that his cock was resting against the soft skin of his stomach rather than cotton. He started moving his hand down again and watched as Dan’s eyes closed and his chest heaved with another trapped breath.  
  
Phil pushed himself up so that he was kneeling between Dan’s legs and was free to use both of his hands. He ran one up Dan’s thigh and another down his stomach so that they met in the middle, cupping underneath him to squeeze his balls as he began to stroke up and down his cock. Dan’s hands turned to fists above his head and his lip started to quiver, but he still didn’t make a noise or release the breath that he was holding.  
  
“God, you really are quiet.”  
  
“Does it bother you?” Dan huffed out a laugh and gasped while trying to get the words out.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on actually.”  
  
Dan whimpered and began to roll his hips. Phil moved his hand faster, trying to stay in rhythm with Dan as he began to thrust up. He quickly unbuttoned his own jeans and adjusted himself to relieve some of the pressure before moving back and firmly squeezing Dan’s balls again. Dan made this soft grunting noise in the back of his throat every time Phil did it and it was driving him crazy.  
  
“Are you getting close?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dan whispered.  
  
“I really want to make you come. _Fuck_ , Dan, I can’t wait to watch you come.”  
  
Dan actually groaned for the first time then and his hands clenched and unclenched at the sofa. Phil felt his hips jerk, his cock twitching and throbbing in his boxers. Dan might be quiet, but he obviously liked it when Phil talked.  
  
Phil’s hand glided up and down Dan with faster strokes, squeezing down the base and twisting over the sensitive head each time. He moved his other hand lower so that his thumb massaged against Dan’s perineum, just above his rim. Dan let out another gasp and Phil leaned in closer so that his lips were nearly at his ear.  
  
“I want to kiss you right here.” Phil’s thumb swiped against the area just below Dan’s balls again. “I want to suck you off and then lick down lower until my mouth is right on you. Would you let me rim you, Dan?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dan whimpered.  
  
“What if I wanted to finger you or fuck you right here on the sofa?”  
  
“ _Yes_.”  
  
Dan squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. His legs began to shake and Phil watched as a red flush traveled up his neck and into his cheeks. Dan licked at his lips and then gasped as he started to come. Phil moaned as he watched because Dan came so hard that it didn’t even land on his hand. It spurted out and streaked up Dan’s shirt.  
  
Dan let out a long sigh as he started to wind down and Phil kept working him through it. As soon as he relaxed, Phil’s hands were immediately on himself, pushing his jeans and boxers down to his thighs and wrapping around his cock.  
  
“Fuck,” Phil groaned. “I’m so close just from watching you.”  
  
He felt Dan’s hands on his waist and almost choked from the feeling because Dan was finally touching him. Dan was gentle as he caressed his thighs and the line of hair running down his stomach, and Phil knew that Dan was probably waiting for him to tell him what to do, and that thought alone sent Phil nearly over the edge as he stroked himself. It was only a few moments before he felt his orgasm building in his stomach. He let out a loud groan as he came on his hand, still kneeling over Dan’s body.  
  
Phil collapsed back onto the other side of the couch and tried to catch his breath. He glanced over at Dan, who seemed much more collected and had a worried expression as he looked down at himself.  
  
“Shit,” Dan muttered as he wiped his fingers at the obvious stains on his shirt.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“We still have to finish filming.” Dan reached down to pick up his boxers off the floor. “Oh, sure, no one’s going to notice a random wardrobe change halfway through the video.”  
  
Phil laughed. “We’ll say there was an accident. Some mishap in the kitchen.”  
  
“A mishap in the kitchen? Is that what we’re calling this?”  
  
“Or…” Phil grinned. “We could just stay here and eat cake and not bother with it.”  
  
“We can’t do that.” Dan looked up at him with a questioning expression. “Then you wouldn’t have a Halloween baking video.”  
  
“So we’ll do one at Christmas.” Phil shrugged. “I have other ideas. I could tell ghost stories.”  
  
“Okay.” Dan crawled across the sofa and snuggled closer to Phil, deciding not to put up an argument. “That sounds good.”  
  
“Cake is always good.”  
   
“And icing.”  
  
“And cuddling.”  
  
“And you.”  
  
Dan grinned at him, pleased that they wouldn’t be resisting any temptations today.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr. 
> 
> (Also because there was no baking video for Halloween in 2013 and writing this made me feel better.)


End file.
